Clubbing
by Rose-Aki
Summary: The gang decide to go clubbing after winning over Team Unicorn. How will the night turn out and what feelings might be revealed? Faithshipping, lemon in later chapters
1. I don't know

A/N: Welcome to my first M-rated story. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Team 5Ds wanted to celebrate their victory over Team Unicorn, so Yusei, Aki, Jack, Carly and Crow decided to go clubbing in the evening. Bruno stayed home, explaining that he had to do something on the computer. The gang had promised Ruka and Rua that they would go with them to the cinema tomorrow, knowing that the twins were too young for clubbing.<p>

Aki and Carly wanted to meet up with the guys in front of the garage at 10 o'clock, but before they had to get ready in the Izayoi mansion.

"So what do you think I should wear?" Aki asked while looking through her closet.

"It must be something really sexy." Carly mentioned.

"I don't know Carly..."

"But I know. You have the perfect figure to wear something revealing. Let me see what you have in your closet."

Carly began her search for clothes while Aki looked surprised at Carly's enthusiasm. Who would have thought that Carly, who was shy most of the time, could act like that. On the other side Aki knew already that Carly could be like that when she was around her friends.

Finally Carly found the perfect outfit, which was a red mini skirt and a black top with rhinestones.

"There you go." Carly smiled at Aki. "Um by the way could I borrow some clothes from you, I haven't something to go clubbing in."

"Of course take your pick, meanwhile I will try on what you gave me." Aki said and left for the bathroom.

When Aki was done changing she looked in the mirror. She was unsure about how she looked.

'I don't know...this outfit is much more revealing than the things I normally wear.' She thought and went back to Carly.

"Carly I don't know if I should wear this. It is so revealing... Do you really think it looks good on me?"

"Of course it does. Besides with you looking like that Yusei surely won't take his eyes of you." Carly reassured her friend.

"Do you think?" Aki asked hopefully.

Aki had confided her feelings for Yusei in Carly a while ago, so they could talk openly about that.

"Definitely. Let's do your hair and make-up." Carly smiled. She pushed Aki down on a chair and began working.

Despite never wearing make-up herself Carly did a very good job at styling Aki. When the girls were ready they made their way to the garage to meet up with the boys.

Arriving there they saw that Yusei and Crow were dressed in their normal attire, but without their jackets. Jack on the other side wore an extraordinary outfit, saying he was overdressed would be an understatement.

Yusei's jaw dropped when he saw Aki. He knew that she was beautiful but now she looked really hot too.

While Yusei checked Aki out she did the same to him. Even if Yusei looked like everyday minus the jacket Aki could now see how muscular his arms were from all his working on the D-Wheels.

"So let's go." Carly interrupted their starring.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for the first chapter. Please review :)


	2. What do you think you are doing?

A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers :)

* * *

><p>Jack had rented a limousine for driving them to the club saying that he as the (former) king needed a limo. Yusei and Crow had tried to argue with him, mentioning that they needed the money for other things, but it was useless to talk to Jack about it.<p>

In the limo Yusei noticed that Crow was sitting rather closely to Aki and was looking at her cleavage. He didn't like the thought of Crow looking at Aki that way, but he couldn't say something against it, otherwise his friends would pick up on his feelings for her.

When they entered the club Aki still felt a little unconformable in her revealing outfit. Of course had she noticed Crow starring at her in the limo and here in the club almost every guy did the same, so she started to drink alcohol to forget about her discomfort. Big mistake. She hadn't experience in drinking alcohol except maybe one or two glasses champagne on a gala of her father. After three cocktails with much alcohol she began to feel more relaxed, but she was also drunk.

Suddenly a guy came over to her.

"Wanna dance hottie?"

"Suuuuure." Aki didn't really care at the moment what she was doing.

Meanwhile Crow was already on the dance floor with a girl dancing rather close to him and Jack had finally made a move on Carly, so Yusei was the only one who saw Aki going with this guy.

What he saw made his blood boil. Aki had her back to this guy with her eyes closed and he was grinding into her from behind with his hands on her hips.

"That's it." Yusei decided.

Normally he never lost his temper, but that was enough. He pushed his way through the dancing people over to Aki and the guy.

Meanwhile Aki wasn't so aware of her situation. In a sober state she would have never let this stranger touch her, but she was drunk and didn't really care about it.

She tried to image it was Yusei who were dancing with her right now, so she closed her eyes and pretended it were like that. Suddenly she was snapped out of her little fantasy by the real Yusei.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Yusei." Aki whispered dreamily at the man in front of her, who looked really angry.

"Sorry dude but this is my woman and I want to dance with her. Find yourself another." The guy behind Aki stated.

Yusei had enough, who did this guy think he was.

"I don't think so _dude_." He stressed the word in a mocking manner.

It was in this moment that the guy saw the criminal mark on Yusei's cheek and recognized him. He backed off and disappeared in the crowd.

Aki was about to fall to the ground because of the sudden movement, but Yusei caught her just in time.

"Youu are sooo strooong." Aki slurred clinging to him.

Yusei didn't know what to do in moments like this. Here he was with the girl of his dreams practically throwing herself at him.

'She don't know what she is doing. It isn't right to take advantage of her, she is drunk.' He thought and sighed deeply.

"Come on we are leaving." Yusei said to Aki and let her lean on him on the way out of the club.

The rest of the gang decided to follow them and leave too.

Crow took the girl he had meet home with him. When the limo reached Carly's flat Jack surprisingly followed her out of the limo and smirked back at his friends. Yusei rolled his eyes at Jack, knowing what the two were about to do later that night.

Finally they arrived at the garage. Crow and his girl left the limo quickly and went in the direction of his room. All Yusei did was shake his head, typical Crow.

He looked at the open limo door and then down on his lap where a slight conscious Aki lay. Yusei decided to let her stay the night, knowing that her parents wouldn't be happy to see her daughter this drunk.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. We can't do this

A/N: Thanks to tehshogundude and YugiohObsessed for reviewing the last chapter :)

* * *

><p>He looked at the open limo door and then down on his lap where a slight conscious Aki lay. Yusei decided to let her stay the night, knowing that her parents wouldn't be happy to see her daughter this drunk.<p>

"Aki we have to leave the limo." He said softly shaking her a little.

"Sure." She answered sleepy, but didn't move an inch.

Yusei sighed and picked her up bridal style, leaving the limo with her in the direction of his room.

When he entered his room he laid her down on the bed and got ready to go out to sleep on the couch, but Aki held him back.

He looked down to see what was wrong and noticed in which position they were. Aki had her arms still around Yusei's neck and he was bent over her with one knee on the bed.

Before Yusei could think further about it Aki closed the distance between their faces and pressed her lips on Yusei's in a searching kiss. Yusei was shocked at first but felt himself reacting and kissed her back.

Aki moaned in the kiss and Yusei took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Neither of them had ever done that, but it was bliss for both.

The atmosphere got more heated when Aki took off her top and bra, while Yusei planted open moth kisses on her neck and collarbone. Aki began to moan uncontrollably feeling an aching between her legs. She got bolder and took Yusei's hands, placing them on her exposed breasts.

Yusei felt his excitement rise and kissed Aki passionately, but suddenly stopped. When he had kissed her he could still taste the alcohol and his gut knotted.

'This isn't right. I know I love her and I want to be together with her in that way, but not like this. She is drunk and might not feel the same for me and here I am taking advantage of the situation.'

Yusei pulled away from the beauty laying under him and sat up on the bed.

"Whaaat's wrong Yuuuseeei?" She proved to him that the alcohol was still high in her system.

"We can't do this."

"Why noot? Don't you love mee?" Aki was about to cry.

Yusei turned back and looked sadly in her eyes seeing a tear roll down her cheek.

"Aki that isn't it. You are drunk." He said softly wiping her lonely tear away.

"Nooo I am not." She argued.

"Just lay down and sleep, we will talk in the morning." Yusei began to get up and leave when a small hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Pleaaaase stay with me."

"Aki, I can't." Yusei said unsure.

"Please." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he couldn't deny the woman he loved a wish.

"Okay." He turned away so Aki could redress and then lay down next to her.

Aki hugged his waist and laid her head on his chest while Yusei in return shyly laid an arm around her. Seconds later Aki was asleep looking content. Yusei on the other hand couldn't sleep, he had too much to think about to just drift off.

'I can't believe what we almost did, if I wouldn't have stopped her. It isn't that I wouldn't have liked what we were doing, but she would have regretted it in the morning. I wish we could do that when she is sober and fully knowing what she is doing.'

Yusei sighed deeply, seeing that he couldn't move from his position because Aki was wrapped around him, he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. I couldn't have done that

A/N: Welcome to chapter four :)

tehshogundude: Thanks for the compliment. I tried to have Yusei and Aki in character and I am glad that you think they are. I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

><p>The next morning came to soon for Aki. She began to wake up, but didn't open her eyes.<p>

'Wow why do I feel so content and warm? It's like I belong here.' Aki thought sleepy before curious opening her eyes.

When she looked around she saw that this wasn't her room. Then she noticed that her head rested on someones chest. Aki's first reaction was a loud 'eeeeep'.

Yusei woke up hearing Aki scream. He needed a few minutes to remember what had happened last night.

"Yusei?" Aki asked bewildered, recognizing the man on whose chest she slept the whole night.

Yusei looked at her and wanted to see if she could remember the previous events.

"Do you know what happened last night?"

Aki thought hard about it when a huge headache came crushing down on her.

'Ouch this hurts. Let's see I remember that we drove to this club and I drank? I never drink...Then me waking up in the limo and then... OH MY GOSH I couldn't have done that. Did I really try to seduce Yusei?"

Yusei saw first confused in her eyes then a frown and finally a terrified expression on her face. She looked down, not meeting his eyes.

'Now Yusei knows how I feel about him and he will reject me after everything I did last night. I can't stand that.' Aki thought and stood up from the bed. She didn't turn around to look at Yusei, she just ran out of the room and out of the house. She heard Yusei calling her name before she left, but she couldn't face him, she was too ashamed.

When she came home no one was there. Mr. And Mrs. Izayoi were on an important business trip and had left for a week. She went straight to her room and laid down on her bed softly crying.

'How could I have been so stupid. I knew I can't tolerate alcohol well and still I drank. Yusei must be grossed out by me. How could I throw myself at him like that? I mean now he must think I am easy.'

Aki cried harder not knowing how she should survive seeing him this afternoon at the cinema.

Yusei was in bed too, he hadn't moved since Aki ran out of his room.

'Obviously she could remember. I saw it on her face, but why was she ashamed? Maybe I should just talk to her after the cinema.' Yusei thought to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	5. If only Yusei and I could be like that

A/N: Thanks to NtinAki7, tehshogundude and RunoandAkizafan for reviewing the last chapter :)

* * *

><p>At 5 o'clock the gang meet in front of the garage to go with the twins to the cinema like they had promised. Carly and Jack were now official together and looked really happy, what was strange for Jack.<p>

When they entered the cinema Ruka and Rua sat between Yusei and Aki, Crow next to Yusei and Jack and Carly in front of them on the side.

The film started and Crow got bored, so he asked Yusei a question which he was interested in knowing the whole morning

"Yusei what was going on between you and Aki last night?"

"Nothing." Yusei answered half truthfully.

"Come on there must have been something. She practically threw herself at you in the limo back home and I know you like her so what happened?" Crow smirked.

"Nothing. Watch the film and stay out of my business." He had enough of Crow's perverseness.

Aki meanwhile looked sidewards where Carly and Jack sat. Jack had his arm around Carly's shoulders and she had leaned her head on his in return. Sometimes when they thought no one was looking they kissed quietly.

'I can't help but feel jealous of them. If only Yusei and I could be like that...but that will never happen. I didn't want to know what he thinks of me after last night. I haven't a chance to be with him now.' Aki thought sadly watching the happy couple in front of her.

When Yusei looked at Aki he saw her watching Jack and Carly sadly. He knew what she was thinking about and he wished they could be like that one day. Yusei thought about the situation and decided that he would talk to Aki after the cinema.

"Aki should I drive you home?" Yusei offered when they left the cinema.

"Okay."

They waved goodbye to their friends and made their way to the Izayoi mansion. Aki asked Yusei if he wanted to come in, sensing that they needed to talk if they wanted a chance to ever act normal around the other again.

"Aren't your parents home?" Yusei asked when he noticed how quiet it was.

"No they are on a business trip...again." Aki replied.

When they sat down on the couch Yusei spoke up after a short silence.

"So you remember what happened last night?"

Aki flinched at the question and nodded.

"Why did you leave so quickly this morning ?" Yusei asked softly.

"I was ashamed. You must think I am easy, right?" Aki looked down at her lap, avoiding eye contact with Yusei.

"Aki I would never think that of you." Yusei reassured her.

"I mean I understand when you think that of me. I know I acted like a slut with this guy and then...and then." Aki couldn't continue.

Yusei cupped her face in his hands making eye contact with her. He decided that he couldn't hid his feelings for her any longer.

"No you didn't. Aki can you remember the question you asked me last night?"

* * *

><p>AN: So what feelings might be revealed between Aki and Yusei in the next chapter? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	6. I love you

A/N: Thanks to tehshogundude and RunoandAkizafan for reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot to me that you are reviewing :)

* * *

><p>Yusei cupped her face in his hands making eye contact with her. He decided that he couldn't hid his feelings for her any longer.<p>

"No you didn't. Aki can you remember the question you asked me last night?"

Aki thought about it and tried to understand what Yusei meant.

'He couldn't mean the question if he loves me, could he?' Aki thought, her eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah..." Aki said shyly.

"The answer is yes. Aki, I love you." Yusei confessed blushing slightly.

Aki was speechless, she didn't know if this was really happing or if it was just one of her dreams. It had to be because there was one thing Aki couldn't understand.

"If you love me why did you rejected me last night?"

"You were drunk and I felt like I would take advantage of you if I wouldn't stop you. Maybe you would have regretted it in the morning when you were sober." Yusei explained.

"I wouldn't regret that as long as it was with you. Yusei, I love you."

Yusei closed the little space between their faces and kissed Aki passionately. When Yusei's arms pulled her closer to deepened the kiss Aki tangled her hands in his thick black hair.

Yusei nibbled at her bottom lip asking for entrance which Aki gladly gave him. Their tongues fought for dominance and Aki couldn't help but moan into the kiss, feeling her desire rise. Yusei on the other hand still couldn't believe that he had finally confessed to Aki and was now making out with her on the couch.

By the time they broke the kiss for air Aki was on Yusei's lap with her legs on either side of his waist. They looked at each other before continuing their make out session.

Suddenly Yusei stood up and began to take Aki to her room to continue there. Aki in return wrapped her legs stronger around his waist to not fall of. When she felt his excitement through his pants she moaned, feeling him like that was new to her but not unpleasant.

When they arrived in Aki's room Yusei laid her down on the bed softly and crawled over her. He began to place open mouth kisses along her neck. Carefully so he wouldn't scare her he began taking of her top and kissed down to her stomach. When she ached her back he took the opportunity to reach behind her and removed her bra.

Aki noticed that Yusei wasn't kissing her anymore so she opened her eyes and saw him starring at her. It was then that she realized that he had taken off her top and bra.

Suddenly she felt self-conscious.

'Yusei could do so much better than me. What if he didn't like what he sees? Yesterday I might have been bold with this but I was drunken and didn't really care...I am not good enough for him.' Aki thought sadly, covering herself with her arms she looked away from Yusei.

Yusei saw her cover herself and knew immediately that something was wrong, so he tried to reassure her the best way he could.

"Aki you don't have to hid yourself, you are beautiful."

He cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"You really are. Believe me, for me there is no one who looks better. I love you." He said and kissed her lovingly.

Aki was amazed that Yusei could be like that. She was relieved that he didn't thought something was wrong with her body but rather thought the opposite that she was beautiful. So she let her arms fall to the side and let him see her. Yusei smiled in the kiss, knowing that he erased her self-consciousness.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	7. All new to it

A/N: Thanks to my three reviewers. I hope you keep reading :)

* * *

><p>Yusei smiled in the kiss, knowing that he erased her self-consciousness.<p>

Aki got bolder by the minute and pulled on Yusei's wife beater to signalized him she wanted it of. Yusei complied and pulled it off, exposing is well toned chest and six pack. While Yusei resumed kissing her Aki touched is stomach and was amazed how muscular he was. Last night she had already seen that his arms were trained, but who would have thought that it could get much better now that is upper body was exposed to her.

Meanwhile Yusei's hands had made their way to her hips where he removed her skirt, leaving her just in her red thong. Aki gasped and stiffened when she saw what Yusei had done and what he were about to do. He kissed slowly up her tights to make her feels less tense. It worked, Aki felt the aching between her legs intensified and moaned loudly in delight.

When Yusei saw Aki's reaction to his ministration on her tights he pulled of her thong and began kissing her down there softly.

"Ohh god Y-Yusei." Aki gasped when his tongue hit a sensitive spot.

She felt a warm feeling in her stomach, which began to built the more Yusei kept doing that. It was strange for her at first but it was not unpleasant. Suddenly she felt herself consumed with an intense feeling she never experienced before and screamed Yusei's name.

Yusei saw Aki grabbing the bed sheets and aching her back with her eyes closed. He decided that he had never seen anything more beautiful and arousing in his life. When he heard her scream his name he noticed that is pants were painful tight now and it almost made him release himself at the sight of her.

After her climax Aki tried to get her breath back to normal. She opened her eyes to see Yusei smiling down at her lovingly.

"Wow." Was all she could whisper still amazed by this experience.

"Yeah." Yusei said and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

Aki became aroused again from just him kissing her and stroking her sides. She touched his chest and stomach in return. Traveling lower to his pants her hand rested on a quiet noticeable bulge. She heard Yusei groan in pleasure when she touched it, so she opened his belt and started removing his pants. He helped her and his pants and boxers came of.

Aki could only stare at the sight in front of her. She had never seen a man this way and hadn't imaged that he was so huge. How would he fit in her? In reaction to her fear she stiffened.

"Aki?" Yusei realized that she was unconformable.

"I...I..I-" She stuttered looking away from him. "I-I have never done _it_ before."

She was uneasy with this situation, here she laid in front of the hottest man ever without any experience what to do.

'Probably he had many girls before me. I mean the way he looks girls throw themselves at him and he seems to be skilled in this matter and I am all new to it...now he will surely reject me.' She thought sadly. So what he said next startled her.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will be the last. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	8. One true love

A/N: Thanks to K.I.T.T. RIDER for reviewing. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"I...I..I-" She stuttered looking away from him. "I-I have never done <em>it<em> before."

She was uneasy with this situation, here she laid in front of the hottest man ever without any experience what to do.

'Probably he had many girls before me. I mean the way he looks girls throw themselves at him and he seems to be skilled in this matter and I am all new to it...now he will surely reject me.' She thought sadly. So what he said next startled her.

"Neither have I."

"What?" Aki asked in disbelieve.

"This is my first time too."

"But-But you knew exactly what to do and I-I just am so-"

Yusei kissed her softly to interrupted her rambling and Aki relaxed instantly at the contact moaning slightly.

"Aki I am not skilled. You are my first and hopefully my only." Yusei said sweetly after he pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh Yusei." Aki whispered amazed at his sweetness.

"Just try to relax and let me know when it hurts."

Aki nodded in agreement.

Yusei positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed forward, while he tried distracting her with a long and passionate kiss. Aki tried to lose herself in the kiss but when he was half way in she broke the kiss and bit her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain.

Yusei was surprised that she pulled away from his kiss and looked down at her. He noticed that she had her eyes closed tightly, clearly in pain.

'I really want to do this with her but not when she is obviously in so much pain. This isn't right. I can't bear seeing the look of pain on her beautiful face. There is no way I will ever hurt her.' Yusei thought and pulled out of Aki.

Aki felt Yusei withdraw and opened her eyes, confused why he had stopped.

"Yusei?"

"Aki, I can't do this. It hurts you and I love you too much to ever hurt you."

Aki placed her arms around Yusei's neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Yusei, it's okay. It is supposed to hurt on the first time, but I want this." Aki locked eyes with him.

Yusei looked still unsure if he should continue.

"Please Yusei, I want my first time to be with you and nobody else."

"Okay but if it hurts too much tell me."

Aki nodded and Yusei positioned himself above her again. Deciding that if he would do it fast, so it wouldn't hurt her so much he pushed in all the way with a quick thrust.

His eyes rolled back in his head when he felt how tight and warm she felt around him and he groaned in pleasure. Aki on the other hand hadn't expected it to be so painful. Tears sprung from her eyes and she whimpered.

Yusei noticed that and felt immediately guilty for feeling pleased, while she was in so much pain.

"I am so sorry Aki." He kissed her tears away, which were now running down her cheeks. Then he kissed her softly on the mouth trying to say through it how much he loved her.

After a while she looked at him with teary eyes and nodded signalizing him that he could continue. Yusei complied and pulled slightly out only to push back in. This time the pain wasn't so intense and after a little bit of adjusting Yusei could thrust in a slow pace.

Aki felt uncomfortable, even when the pain was almost gone it still felt strange. Trying to feel more comfortable she began kissing Yusei hungrily, to which he responded happily.

Their desire spiked at that and Yusei thrusted faster.

"Uh Yusei more." Aki moaned when he planted open mouth kisses down her neck and breasts.

Suddenly he hit a certain spot in her and Aki moaned loudly, feeling her release coming.

"Oh yesss Yusei...r-right theeeere."

Yusei kept thrusting in a fast pace and made sure to hit this spot as much as possible. Soon Aki was overwhelmed by her climax and closed her eyes in pleasure, feeling the waves of pleasure run through her she screamed his name.

Seeing Aki with her hair beautifully laying around her head screaming his name took Yusei over the edge and he climaxed too, her name on his lips. He slowed down to let them both ride out their climaxes.

They panted hard and looked in each others eyes lovingly.

"Yusei that was just...wow." Aki said breathlessly.

"Yeah...you were great." Yusei whispered in her ear and kissed her softly.

Aki blushed at the compliment and his tenderness.

Yusei pulled out of her and put an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. Aki rested her head on his chest and looked at him.

"I love you Yusei."

"I love you too Aki and I ever will."

The two lovers kissed one final time and felt asleep in each others arms, content to have found their one true love.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added my story to their Favorites. Please review and tell me what you think about my story :)


End file.
